


Forget Me Not

by Avistella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Your first time in bed with Gladio also turns out to be your last.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I could have put this with my collection of Gladio reader insert oneshots, [When Flowers Bloom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11709924/chapters/26371911), but I was pretty proud of this that I wanted to make it separate.

It was the night before Noctis and his retinue would leave for Altissia, almost everybody possessing high hopes in their hearts for a wonderful and brighter future with the young prince's marriage to bring an end to this war. You knew that for a while, Gladiolus would be devoted to his duty as Shield, so for at least one more time...just for one night before he becomes swamped with work and the like... you wanted the man you had grown to love so much reserve all of his attention for you.

He came over after a quick call, never one to deny your wishes, and you had welcomed him into your home with a smile. The two of you shared in some light conversation, barely registering each other's words as you were both too focused on the tension in the room. It was merely a formality at that point for both you and Gladio already had other ideas to spend the night.

It started with a brush of your hand along his toned arm, your fingers dancing along his bare skin. An innocent touch, but one that sparked a fire in his eyes that left you feeling hot and heavy. He returned your touch with one of his own, his fingertips tracing the length of your arm before stopping at your hand, lifting it up to gently kiss your fingers.

Your breath caught at the action, and before you knew it, his lips were on yours, moving slowly and sensually as he pulled you close against him, practically pulling you onto his lap. His palms roamed around your body, insistent and needy as he explored your figure through the fabric of your clothes, your own hands moving to the back of his head to admire his long locks, humming in satisfaction against his mouth.

Slowly, Gladio's hand descended to hold you by the small of your back, and you could feel his growing arousal against your thigh, but he didn't dare move just yet. "Is this okay?" He whispered in the dead of night, his question vague, but you understood it in its full capacity as you stared at his half-lidded gaze.

Never before had you been intimate with anyone, but you trusted the man before you with your life. You loved him and trusted him and wanted to be close to him. You wanted to be closer and closer and closer—the closest you could ever be in body and soul. You had already given this man your love, and you were more than ready to give him everything else that you had and were.

"Yes," you breathed out your response, wavering but otherwise convincing him that you wanted this. You wanted him the same way he wanted you.

Gladio's lips curled into a smile before locking them with yours once more. With no effort at all, the man lifted you up with him as he stood from the couch, causing you to squeak in surprise at the sudden action. Gladio took that moment to his advantage, slipping his tongue inside your open mouth and tasting you as he took purposeful strides to your bedroom.

The bedroom was dark, but the city lights peeking through the open curtains of the window was more than enough illumination. Keeping his lips latched onto yours, tongue exploring the wetness of your mouth, Gladio gingerly placed you down in the middle of the bed, the mattress dipping from the shared weight with his knees digging into the sheets as to not crush you with his body and leave you even more breathless than you already were.

Back and forth, the two of you shared in multiple kisses, some short and sweet with others deep and passionate. Pushing and pulling, wanting more but with lungs protesting for air. The entire time, Gladio obediently kept his hands on your hips, a simple but appreciated gesture on his part. If he were to explore your body, he wanted to do so with his full attention and not distracted by your dizzying lips that left him with so much yet so little at the same time.

Finally, Gladio decided to pull away, his palms flat against the bed to support his weight as he stared down at you in silent admiration. He wanted nothing more than for his gaze to wander all around your face and body, but he found his eyes always being pulled back to yours. Although there was a hint of nervousness behind your irises, they held his own steady, pulling him in further and further.

Biting at his lower lip, the Shield broke his gaze away from your face and instead focused on the hem of your shirt. His fingers tentatively held the fabric, and he took a deep breath in while you took a deep breath out before gently urging him to continue. More than anything, the man wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with everything he did. He slowly dragged your shirt up along your slightly trembling body, taking in each and every single detail of your skin that revealed itself to him.

Carefully, Gladio slipped the article of clothing past your head, dropping the shirt to the side of the bed so that his hands could smoothe out your hair in languid motions before allowing his fingers to slowly trail down the column of your neck and proceed to let his fingertips graze along your shoulders, stopping at the straps of your bra.

With your chest heaving with anxious breaths, Gladio slipped the straps down your shoulders one at a time, leaning down to kiss each side, gesturing for you to arch your back for him so that he could work on the clasp. Chewing at your lower lip and holding your hands close to your chest as your nerves grew, you did as you were asked, and the Shield made quick work of the obstruction.

His hands went back to the straps, pulling them down with deliberate motions and gently forcing your arms open for him to see you. You held your breath as you felt the chilly air on your exposed chest, significant heat rising to your cheeks. Multiple questions of self-doubt rose to your mind as the silence stretched on. How did you look? Did he like them? Were they too small? Too big? Weird? Strange?

"You're beautiful," he answered all of your unasked questions with a sincere and soft murmur, prompting you to subtly choke on your exhale of air as his hand cradled your cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing the warm skin.

You felt the need to thank the man, but you couldn't find it in yourself to speak, his simple utterance taking all of your words away, so instead, you merely lifted your hand and lightly traced the prominent scar on his face with your fingertips. He once confessed to you in one of his more vulnerable moments that he thought it was ugly. Sure, it was physical proof that he had done his job as Shield of the King, but it was also proof that he was weak for allowing himself to even become injured in the first place. It also didn't help that people scrutinizingly stared at it, perhaps even silently judging him and coming up with their own convoluted conceptions of him. Before he knew it, his scar—his proof of weakness—had become one of his defining features.

"You are too," you finally managed to speak, and Gladio's heart fluttered and throbbed, his head descending to give you a grateful kiss, words never being enough to properly convey how much you meant to him. How you were everything to him, and how he wanted to be everything to you.

Pulling away once more, the Shield rested his palms on your waist, waiting for your signal to let him start. When you nodded your approval, the man let out an appreciative sigh as his hands started to glide all over the exposed skin of your toro. His hands were incredibly warm and gentle with his piercing eyes following their trails. His palms and fingers lovingly glided over each curve and bump, pausing at your imperfections to smile and assure you that you were beautiful. As crazy as it might have seemed, you started to believe him.

Gladio's hands moved to your chest, your breath hitching at how careful he handled you, softly massaging the flesh and sending wonderful tingles all across your body. Before you could even think to stop it, you mewled in satisfaction, your eyelids fluttering shut as you felt warmth pool down in between your legs. You tried to subtly rub your thighs together, but Gladio took notice and wanted to help.

The Shield unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, tapping your hips with his fingers, silently telling you to lift them in the air so that he can shimmy them off. You followed his lead, and in no time at all, Gladio stripped you of your jeans, leaving you in nothing more than your underwear. He arched an eyebrow at the article of clothing and chuckled.

"Cute," he commented with a teasing lilt, and you puffed your cheeks.

"Shut up," you grumbled, your face flaring with embarrassment, but you appreciated the lightheartedness of the moment. It helped relieve some of your tension and worries for the night, and you wondered if that was the man's intention from the start.

"I mean it though," he insisted with a mock look of hurt before adding with a flirtatious wink, "It suits you."

You pursed your lips and eyed his own clothes. "Yeah, well, it's not fair that I'm the only one in my underwear."

Without giving the Shield any time to respond, you sat up from the bed and reached for his tank top. Even though your previous words came out bold and strong, now that you were actually removing Gladio's clothes, the nervousness kicked in once more. With a shuddering breath, you helped the man out of his tank top, your fingers delicately brushing against the firm skin of his muscles which sent shivers down his spine.

The embarrassment of being the only one in your underwear didn't make you think to take a moment to admire the man's physique, your hands immediately shooting back downwards to his jeans. By now, your hands were visibly shaking as you struggled with the zipper, your attention solely focused on that one spot as you chewed on your bottom lip.

Just as you were getting frustrated with yourself, you felt Gladio's hand stroke your hair, and he gently encouraged you with his deep voice. "Take your time, baby girl. This night is just for us, and it's just as special for me as I'm sure it's special for you, so take all the time you need. I won't be going anywhere any time soon."

His words helped calm you down, and this time, you were able to work on the zipper without much difficulty. Gladio helped you at this point, stripping himself of his jeans and abandoning them somewhere in the room, leaving him in just his underwear with the prominent shape of his arousal. You swallowed thickly at the sight, and Gladio cupped your chin with his fingers, tilting your head up to look at him.

"We'll take it as slow as you want," he told you, and butterflies danced in your stomach from his consideration.

"Y-You first," you stammered, gesturing towards the last article of clothing he wore.

"Okay," Gladio went along with you while wearing a smile, shifting around to remove himself of his underwear, leaving him completely bare for you to see and admire. The Shield gave you a few seconds to stare at him before awkwardly clearing his throat. "Can I...?" He asked for your consent as he eyed the last obstruction between the both of you.

"Mm-hmm..." you hummed lowly, leaning back and resting your elbows on the mattress to give the man ample room to help you out of your clothing, biting at your lower lip in anticipation.

Gladio slid the clothing off, leaving you just as exposed as he was and just as flushed. Your eyes looked at anywhere in the room but him, your thighs pressing together in an attempt to hide before the Shield told you to look at him, a gentle request that made your heart thump against your chest. In the low lighting of the room, Gladio's eyes shone brilliantly—almost blindingly—with unadulterated love towards you. 

He leaned forward and so did you, both of your lips finding each other in mere seconds, his arms snaking their way around your waist while your hands unconsciously found their way entangled in his hair. The pair of you tilted your heads more to the side to deepen the kiss, mouths opening to let tongues do the talking.

Gladio pressed his warm body against yours as he gently guided you to lie back down on the bed, and the skin-to-skin contact was leaving you flustered, your cheeks flaring with bashful innocence. Once you were settled comfortably, the Shield parted from you, pausing once again to drink in the sight of you, so willing and trusting to give yourself to him. You made him feel special. _You_ were special. The thing between the two of you—all those feelings, gazes and touches, moments and memories—were _beyond special_.

"I love you," the man whispered in the silence. He thought it was cheesy to say something like that in the moment, but it felt _right_ , like he couldn't bear to just keep the words to himself. He _needed_ to say them to you, even if he's said it a million times before.

"I love you too," you breathed out so sweetly and so fondly with unintentional alluring eyes, Gladio could have sworn his heart would burst right then and there.

He touched you in ways that you've never felt before, so gentle and sweet. Though his fingers felt rough to the touch, he was careful with his actions, eyes watching every single arch of your back and grasp of the sheets, listening to each gasp and sigh for any hint of discomfort. Your body felt like it was burning up from an insatiable need from just fingers alone. You wanted more. You _needed_ more. _You needed him_.

"Gladio, _please_..." You begged. You weren't sure exactly what you were pleading for. All you knew was that Gladio was the only one who could provide it.

After that, it felt like everything had moved quickly yet slowly at the same time. It was indescribable, your thoughts all over the place as your senses were heightened to take everything in your surroundings and situation as the Shield whispered reassuring words and guiding you on what will happen. Gladio started with a slow push, leaving you to clench your eyes shut and whimper at the stretching sensation. It wasn't as painful as you expected it to be, but it was unfamiliar and strange.

"Look at me, baby girl," the man gently spoke, cupping your cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

You managed to open your eyes, letting out a shuddering gasp at how close he was, his gaze boring into yours with a fierce but controlled passion. This isn't the first time you've seen Gladio's face so close, able to take in each and every single detail of his features, but this was different. You could _feel_ him in where your bodies were connected, and it was... _beautiful_.

"You're doing so well," he crooned, his other hand moving to caress your hip. "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop or slow down if you need to. Tell me what feels good and what doesn't, okay?"

"Y- _You_..." you answered shyly with heated cheeks, struggling to keep your eyes on him. "Y-You feel... good..."

Gladio chuckled, leaning down to kiss your cheek before bringing his lips closer to your ear. His voice was deep and husky, prompting you to shiver as he whispered, "I can make you feel even better. Just tell me when to move."

It was only then that you realized the Shield's consideration to stay in place as he allowed you to get accustomed to his length. The initial stretch was definitely uncomfortable at first, but not so much to make you regret your decisions thus far. Breathing out a sigh, Gladio showered your cheeks with light kisses as he waits for your approval.

You weren't sure how long it takes, but eventually, you tapped on the man's arm, a slightly nervous smile on your lips as you nodded your signal for him to move. He reassured you with his own smile before slowly rolling his hips which drew out a short gasp from your throat. Gladio settled on an easy and comfortable pace for you, moans and groans starting to fill the room.

If love had a scent, then surely it must have been the sickeningly sweet one that permeated the air, a scent that you were sure you could get addicted to. The bedroom became the stage of a beautiful love song, only to be performed as a duet as both you and Gladio sung praises of one another. The rhythm and melody were slow and sensual but full of passion and depth.

Skin upon skin, lips upon lips, it was difficult to tell what was up and what was down. You were far too consumed by the Shield and the emotions that hung in the air, and his name was all that you could speak. Shadows danced together upon the wall, and it wasn't long before the pair of you reached a new height of pleasure, bodies flush against one another as both you and Gladio are brought to ruin.

And then there was silence, a conversation being held only through the way Gladio's fingers threaded through your hair and the way your hands stroked the length of his arm. If the world were to end the following day, you were certain that you would be left with no regrets.

* * *

Just how long has it been since that fateful night? How long has it been since the Imperials attacked Insomnia? How long has it been since Gladio lost you? Days? Weeks? Months? Who knew, truly? When one experiences a loss so big and so impactful, there just simply isn't any way to tell time. Time becomes lost, or perhaps it comes to a standstill. Perhaps it becomes a last resort of some kind to preserve whatever is left of a memory.

He misses you greatly, the Shield admits to himself. He can still remember the feel of your skin and taste of your tongue. He still remembers the memory of your laughter and smiles whenever he tried to impress you. He can still remember the flush of your cheeks from your first argument together; he still regrets ever having it in the first place even if it's already been resolved and forgiven.

But with each passing night, Gladio forgets just a little bit more, much to his horror. How did your eyes light up again whenever he told you a stupid joke? How did your sighs sound again whenever you came to him for comfort? How did your lips twist again whenever you got angry towards those times he was insensitive with you? He can't remember them, those precious minute details of yours.

He has lost you already, no longer able to hold you in his arms, and _by the gods_ , he was terrified of losing you once more, to have those lingering memories slip past his fingers. They are all he has left of you, and so he begs to whatever divine being is kind enough to listen to his plea to not take that away from him too.

**Author's Note:**

> More of my works can be found on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/) if interested


End file.
